The Menskr Empire
Created by /u/gingecharmander GEOGRAPHY An oppressively hot humid region devoid of trees. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Menskr are Jontar in every way but use another name. HISTORY Sometime after the great blending between the Jontar and the Huldrafolk the Jontar who would become the Menskr broke away. According to their own lore, they traveled across vast trackless jungles until arriving at the ocean. Here they were met by Anlief the Created One. At first, they were frightened, but soon they gave into his teachings. Since this mythological origin story, every king of the empire has taken the name of Anlief. This story refers not to the Created One himself but instead as has become their story to refer to the first Jontar to become king. SOCIETY The Menskr Empire is a feudal ruled state overseen by a King. However, where the system differs from the norm is that land is not awarded to a specific induvial but to a raiding party. These parties of men are given land and are expected to make their payments in gold and food to their king by any means necessary. Often the far easiest way to meet your dues was to create a longship and raid anyone you could find. To supplement this raiding and to have a place to call home each land grant was centered around the Mead Hall here those who were apart of the raiding party lived in luxury enjoy the work from servants who worked the land and provided for their every need. If a Menskr wanted to join a raiding party, they must prove themselves by killing or subjecting a current member in order to take their place. No one in the empire held power long without an iron fist and a pistol on their hip. CULTURE Despite their modernization of weapons and ships, of which is the only civilized contact they have with the outside world, the Menskr refuse to wear anything other than metal armor. Favoring chainmail despite its drawbacks Menskr will gladly wear it at all times often passing out and continuing to drink the next day. Menskr are also noted by the horned helmets they wear. While a rare custom, those who were them do so with pride despite the taunts of their fellows. There is no concept of family, and most Menskr are not aware of their father or mother in some cases. If a child cannot learn to survive on its own, it is believed they are better off gone. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Beyond the shared quirk of the Jontar being the same species there is no occurance of magic. With that the Menskr find no use for their quirk besides its uses as a druken prank, or to attack an unwary rival. For this later reason it is uncommon to find many if any trees near Mead Halls, instead forests are kept from encroaching and the worked by the 'weak'. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS The Menksr import any weapon technology they can find; they have recently begun buying steam powered longships from the nation of Tomiersland. Exporting things is not as popular among the vassal raiding parties but some of the inland groups have begun to cultivate drugs to supplement their raiding options. The most common type is a small tuber that looks roughly like a carrot called the God's Mead that is capable of powerful hallucinations when fermented. Another popular drug is the leaf from a bush-like plant called Gernotte, this plant when chewed is capable of making the user experience a state of euphoria. Posts: things that go bump in the woods aren’t always friendly either